Voice in the Wind
by Dragon Scar
Summary: Its been a few years since they were together. Then things changed. Now the voices of the past are calling them again. Are they being called to fight? Or are they being called for something else? (R&R)(Ch7up!)
1. Chapter 1: Calling You

BY THE WAY I DON'T OWN THE ROWIN WARRIORS. HELL I HAVE TO SHARE MY COMPUTER WITH FOUR OTHER PEOPLE I'M FAR FROM OWNING AN ANIME!  
  
Voice in the Wind  
  
Chapter 1: Calling You  
  
He let his golden hair grow out since the time of his youth when he was forced to fight in the Wars. Now he has left it all behind him hoping to move on. He now has it in a ponytail down his back. When he told his friends, it was time for a change none of them realized what he meant. A few short days after telling them that he left for a new life. He went to a small town in New Jersey America and started working at a local Martial Arts School while going to school at Rutgers to get a business degree and work on his English. After a while, he left the school and opened his own kendo school. A few years past before, he started having the nightmares. He kept waking up in the night in a cold sweat while images of the final battles flashed past his eyes. He would sometimes ignore it and try to go back to sleep while other times he would meditate on it. However, tonight was different. He had been spending the night with a friend who worked with him at his school. They had been watching movies and talking for most the night. When he jolted awake, his foot hit to bowl of popcorn on the table and sent popcorn flying everywhere as well as the bowl hitting the floor with a loud thud.   
  
"You alright Sage?" His friend asked. She had been leaning against him when she fell asleep.  
  
"Yeah, I just had that dream again Hailey." He leaned back on the couch as Hailey cuddled into him for warmth.   
  
"That's the third time this week that you've told me about." Hailey was now looking wide-eyed at Sage. Her green eyes sparkled in the low light. "How long have you been having these dreams?"  
  
Sage slowly looked down at his friend. "Almost two months."  
  
"Tell me the truth on this," Hailey said but stopped before she could finish her idea. "Tell me what you keep seeing. Tell me as much as you can remember. I might be able to help."  
  
Sage's eyes darted to the VCR/DVD player clock; it read 3:37AM. It was blinking in a green light that light up part of the room. "I keep seeing the guys in the photo on my desk, during one of those last days." He could not tell her about the Dynasty Wars, even if they are over.  
  
"Sage, does it have to do with the Ronin Warrior Armor in the back of your closet." Sage's eyes stopped tracing the outline of the room and now were focused on his friend.  
  
"How do you know what that is?" He asked remembering that he had not told her about what the armor was. "I thought I told you it was my grandfathers."  
  
Hailey sat up on the couch so she could look at him face to face. "For a Japanese boy you tend to be a bit thick headed. Sage, come on to my room with me I have something to show you." She lifted herself off the couch and brushed the popcorn off her self. "You know your cleaning that up right?"  
  
"I know." Sage looked at her for a second before standing up and brushing the popcorn off himself. She led him down the hallway to a bedroom. There was a dresser, desk and bed.   
  
"Shield your eyes." She said.  
  
"Why?" Hailey turned the light on. "Ah! God Hail, that's bright!"  
  
"Sage, it's only a 60 watt. Its not that bright." She laughed before she pulled an old newspaper out from under her bed. "You and your guys head lined a few times a few years ago."  
  
"Why do you still have that paper? It's a few years old!" Sage looked at the pictures that lined the front page. He sat down on her bed looking at the pictures of these old friends. There was a picture of himself standing with a blue hair and eyed teenager. Only his armor was a dark blue. "Rowen." His whispered as he looked over the picture of the two of them.  
  
"I still have them because it just felt weird to throw them away." She sat down on the bed next to Sage. "Five unknown teenage males were spotted today trying to save the city from unspeakable evils. Their Identities are unknown, the only clues we have to the warriors true Identity is by the names they call each other while fighting. The one wearing bright fire red armor was being called Wildfire as he lead he team and shouted commands. In shining green armor was knight known as Halo. Then we had the on in orange being called Hard Rock. There are two teenagers in blue. The lighter blue was called Torrent while the darker one was Strata. Although, we are not sure if those are nicknames or if they have any meanings to their identies. Please contact this newspaper if you have any information on these new super heroes." Hailey recited. "Do you want to shed light on to who the heroes of my youth were?"  
  
Sage pointed to the boy standing next to him in the first picture. "This is my friend Rowen Hashiba." Sage's finger trembled as it moved across the page. It stopped on the warrior wearing fire read armor. "This is Ryo Sanada. At times he was an argent Bastard, but he saved our Asses a hell of a lot of times." The final picture was of the two remaining warriors. "The one in orange is Kento Rei Faun and the other one is good old Cye Mouri."   
  
She took the news paper from him and threw it on the floor. "Sage, tell me what's going on. You can tell me anything, you know that." Sage's hands were still trembling a little. Hailey pulled Sage to her and held him while he tried to figure out what to say. Slowly he started telling her the truth about his past. He told her all the things he saw in the dreams. Sage even told her about how the War Lords were always trying to kill them. As he told the story of his past Hailey held on to him. "I know what your dreams are telling you."  
  
He looked wide eyed at her. "What?"  
  
"Their telling you to…"  
  
~.~  
  
Hey guys, this is my first Ronin Warrior/Samurai Troopers fic in ages. I hope I've gotten better. Give me feed back. 


	2. Chapter 2: We Fought The Fight Right

Voice in the Wind  
  
Chapter 2: We Fought The Fight Right  
  
His black hair floated in the breeze while they hung out on at the beachfront for the weekend. He looked up to see his blue haired friend hanging out lying in the sun. He looked back at the ocean remembering the days when he would fight for this beauty. He was done with fighting; he was also done with worrying. "Hey Ryo you ever going to go in there or just stair at it?" his friend screamed over to him. Ryo let out a laugh and walked over to his friend.   
  
"I was just looking at how peaceful everything is here. How we don't have to fight here." He walked over to where his friend was sun bathing.   
  
"We're done with the Warlords. Oh I got an email from Anubis the other day." Ryo's blue hair friend told him.   
  
"What he say Rowen?" Ryo said as he lied back in the sand next to Rowen.   
  
"He said he was over in France and having a ball. I think he was lying about the whole picking up girls bit." Rowen and Ryo laughed together about how their friend Anubis could pick up girls. They tried to imagine any of the warlords picking up girls. "He also said Kale was down in the Virgin Islands, also surrounded by babes." They shared in a good laugh once more. "Kale's the only one that Anubis has heard from lately."  
  
"Wonder how the rest of them are doing. Think they're picking up babes?" They starts laughing again. "Since they're no longer fighting for him they've gotta be doing something right?" Rowen flipped over onto his stomach.   
  
"Ryo honey can you put some lotion on my back?" Rowen asked after a few minuets of silence.   
  
"Huh?" Ryo looked confuse and then realize that was not some weird come on and Rowen actually needed sun tan lotion on his back. "Right. Sorry just spaced out." He grabbed the bottle of lotion from their beach bag and opened it.  
  
"It's alright." Ryo started putting the lotion on Rowen's back. "Ryo question, have you been having these dreams where you see flashes of everyone and then they fade into nothing? Then all you can see is Talpa laughing and saying 'I'm not as dead as you think I am.' Then seeing each one of the Ronin's dying? It always fades into nothing whenever I try to help more then I did. I wish I could have helped more."  
  
"Its alright Row, we all did our best and we still won. It is sort of like that. However, I do not hear him saying anything just laughing. How often do you have the dream?" Ryo asked.  
  
"Almost every other night." Rowen sighed. He tried not to think about what happened in the dreams. Yet alone the images of his friends dying he saw every other night.   
  
"Same here." Ryo finished rubbing the lotion into Rowen's back and used the lotion left over on his face. "Do you think Sage, Kento and Cye are having these night mares?"  
  
"I don't know. Have you even heard from Sage in a while after he left?"  
  
"He sends us an email once a month. Last time he sent us something he said nothing about dreams. However, he said something about his Kendo School doing great. And then I think there was something bout some girl he met. Sage really needs to learn how to organize his thoughts." Rowen laughed.  
  
"Good to know he met someone. Hope he's happy with her." Ryo smiled. "When we get home send him an email asking if he's had fucked up dreams about the past."  
  
"Alright." Rowen agreed. After a pause he final asked, "I wonder what they mean."  
  
"Maybe it's telling us…"  
  
~~~  
  
Everyone give Isabel Night a hand for telling where my mistakes are. *clap clap* Anyway Please Review so I can make this story one of my better ones. I want this one to be just as good as my Daughters of the Moon story (its called Children of the Sun if you want to go read it) Anyway one more hand for Isabel Night. She should get a cookie! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3: Do not look away too long

Voice In The Wind  
  
Chapter 3: Do not look away too long.  
  
Quickly he flew up, jumping out of bed to see that everything was all right. That his best friend and lover was asleep. Swiftly he walked over to the bathroom and closed the door and turned the light on. He looked at the reflection of a man staring back at him in the mirror. He walked over to it and just looked at himself. Over the past, few years he has lost some weight and cut his hair a bit. However, the one thing that never changed was the shade of blue his eyes held. It was almost as if his hair color had spread to his eyes making sure they were always blue and never graying. Nevertheless, for the first time his eyes seemed a bit grayer then they used to be. "Come on Kento, get it together. It was only a dream. A really messed up dream but still a dream." He turned the cold water on and tried to calm down. After splashing his face with the cold water, a few times he saw the reflection of a boy with chestnut brown hair.  
  
"It was the dream again wasn't it." As he watched Kento's eyes through the mirror.   
  
"Yeah it was, Cye. I don't get it; they keep coming almost every night for one of us. Sometimes we both have the dream." Kento turned around and faced Cye.  
  
The two just stared at each other for a long second. "We need to get in touch with the rest of them. We need to find out if they know anything about what these dreams are meaning."  
  
"Or if they're having dreams like these." Cye was leaning against the doorframe. "Come on its too late to do anything about this now. Lets go back to bed." Cye tried to coxes Kento back into the bedroom.  
  
Kento walked past him to out of the bathroom and down the hall to where the computer is. "I'm sending them all an email now. Cye this can't wait any longer." Kento sat down at the computer Cye sat down next to him on the couch.   
  
"Any clue what your going to even tell them?" Cye asked as they waited for the computer to start up.  
  
"Not a clue." Kento smirked. "I'll figure that out in a few."  
  
"How about beating around the bush to make them think that it's just a question." Cye asked they tried to figure out what they were going to say. Once Kento was on line, he started typing Cye read over his shoulder.  
  
To: Wild_Fire_Starter@MatchBook.com; healing_light@Imnotrunning.com; WaterMan69@Swimmer.com; HotDudeKissyLips@Sex.com; Hardhead11@pickax.com; Know_it_All@rememberall.com  
  
Subject: Learn to Crawl  
  
Message:  
  
Hey Guys! Kento here. Things are good with Cye and me. We should get together one of these days. Sage I know your in Jersey so when you can get some time off of work you better be on the first flight here bring that girlfriend you told us about in the last email. What was her name Hailey, Kailey Sally? Whatever bring her with you. You have got to email us more often man.  
  
Okay I'll cut to the chaise. Cye and I have been having all these freaky dreams for about two months. We hardly sleep well anymore. One of us is always having the dream. Sometimes both of us have the dream. It feels like someone is trying to get to us. Have you guys been having dreams of the last few battles, flashes of our lifeless bodies on the floor? Before I wake up, I can hear Talpa talking again. I can't tell you what he's saying but its scary.   
  
Your Hard Headed Friend  
  
Kento  
  
He read it over once again before sending it. "Hey Kento you realize you sent it to your self right?" Cye laughed.  
  
A few seconds later a little thing popped up on the screen saying, "You have received a message from Hot Stuff Hardhead11@pickax.com"  
  
"I guess I did didn't I?" He joked. Kento turned to Cye and asked, "What do you think those dreams mean?"  
  
"I think it means go…" 


	4. Chapter 4: Checking the Email

Chapter 4: Checking the Email.  
  
Rowen was freeing his email from all the Junk mail he got. When he stumbled onto the email from Kento. He opened it and read it quietly before calling Ryo on the phone. "Hey Ryo you got a minuet?" he asked.  
  
"Sure, what's up?" Ryo's voice was heard from the phone.  
  
"Kento sent the group an email about the dream. It seems him and Cye are having the dreams too."  
  
"Read it to me." Cye read the email once more. "Email the group saying were having the dreams too and not doing much better in the sleep area. Maybe if were all together we will figure out what's going on. Check, our calendar on when we are free. Then try setting something up."  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Has Sage sent anything?"  
  
"No not yet."  
  
"Little anti email bug."  
  
"Now Ryo don't yell at him for not emailing us once a week. He runs his own business."   
  
"True. How the hell he manages that one?"  
  
"He has that Hailey girl helping him."  
  
"Tell him to bring her with him when he comes we need to meet her."  
  
"Okay I'll see you later."  
  
"Later." They hung up and Cye went to respond to the email.  
  
To: Wild_Fire_Starter@MatchBook.com; healing_light@Imnotrunning.com; WaterMan69@Swimmer.com; HotDudeKissyLips@Sex.com; Hardhead11@pickax.com; Know_it_All@rememberall.com  
  
Subject: Sweet Dreams  
  
Message:  
  
Okay guys, Ryo and I are having the dreams too. Sage are you having them too? We need to get together as soon as possible. Ryo and I are free any time after two weeks from now. These dreams haven't been getting better. Ryo and I keep switching nights to have the dream it seems. Sometimes it switches and we don't have the dream at all or we'll both have the dream. Someone figure out what it means and how to stop it. Sage so spill what is going on with this girl and you? She gotta be more then a partner. ;)  
  
Rowen  
  
He finished typing and sent it. He leaned back in the chair and tried to call Kento and Cye.   
  
"Hi you've reached Kento and Cye we're not here right now. Leave a message and we'll get back to you." He heard Cye's voice said in a chipper half assed tone.  
  
"Hey guys its Rowen. Give me a call back later Ryo and I are having the dreams too." He hung up the phone and went to make lunch. Cye leaned back on the counter. "I think they want us to go…" 


	5. Chapter 5: Days Go By

Chapter 5: Days Go By  
  
Sage and Hailey opened up the school around 3:30 that day. They walked in and took off their coats. Hailey grabbed the broom and swept the room once over. Even though Sage swept it last night after the last class she still swept it. Sage went into the office to check the class times for today. Sage had the youngsters in at 4:15 followed by children ages 10 to 14 at 5:15. Then Sage and Hailey had the school to themselves for an hour. Teenagers had Class at 7:30. followed by the adults (ages 21 and up) at 8:30. Hailey walked in and put the broom back in the closet as Sage finished looking over the class list. "So Sage have you emailed your friends yet?" She sat down at her desk.  
  
"No not yet." He laughed quietly.   
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Look at us, we own a kendo studio, you just turned 25 last month and I'll be turning 27 next month and neither of us have any clue where were going. Not to mention we really don't need these desks." Sage leaned back in the desk chair. "What's become of this old time warrior?"  
  
"Lets see the same thing that became of the old singer of Jaded Baby Blue. We got a real job and its doing pretty good. We own a nice small business. I guess that business degree with you paid." She laughed back. "And we have desks because it makes us look important."   
  
He laughed and turned on his computer. "So how do I ask them if they've been having weird dreams about the past?" He asked. He saw Hailey shrug.  
  
"You've Got Mail." The computer sang.  
  
"I don't have to email them. They've beat me to the punch." Sage said looking on his computer screen "I've got an email from Kento and Rowen, Kento's is first."  
  
"What he say?" Hailey asked.  
  
"Here I'm forwarding it to you." Sage said.  
  
The next thing they knew was that Hailey's computer was singing "You've got mail."   
  
Hailey read them to herself. "So you've been talking about me have you?" Sage smiled and looked back down to the computer. "Come on what have you been saying about me."  
  
"I told them that you were a very sweet and talented girl. And that you were very smart and know not to mix with the wrong people. But that doesn't explain why you hang out with me." He joked.  
  
"Your not one of the wrong people. If anything your one of the greatest people I know." She smiled there was a nock on the office door. The two looked up to see a woman standing there with her son. Hailey stood up to welcome the two. "Hi welcome to Halo's Dojo. I'm Hailey Hunter and this is Sage Date."  
  
"I would like to enroll my son David into your school. Maybe it will teach him discipline." The woman said glaring down at her son as she mentioned him.  
  
"Hailey would gladly enroll your son. I'm sure he'll love studying here with us." Sage smiled.  
  
"Please have a seat." Hailey motioned to the two to sit down. Sage went back to answering his emails.   
  
To: Wild_Fire_Starter@MatchBook.com; WaterMan69@Swimmer.com; HotDudeKissyLips@Sex.com; Hardhead11@pickax.com; Know_it_All@rememberall.com  
  
Subject: Damn Dreams  
  
Message:  
  
Hey guys this month you'll get two emails from me. I'm having the dreams two. I had to tell Hailey about them a few nights ago. Cuz we fell asleep watching movies and I woke both of us up. Anyway, since were all having these dreams we should figure out what's causing them.  
  
Mai~ Run a check on dream linking and stuff like that. Are you having the dreams too? I haven't seen you in the dreams. I saw a shadowy figure holding a staff and having a dagger at their waist. They also looked like a girl. I donno. Could we have another Ronin? If so why weren't they there when we needed them?  
  
Kento~ Her name is Hailey. She seemed to know a lot about the Ronin Warriors. She had an old news paper about us in her bed room. Does that seem weird to anyone else?  
  
Rowen~ She is just a friend and my business partner. She's one of the people I hang out with here. I haven't done anything with her (but I've wanted to.) She's to together to want that stuff it seems. Right now she's sitting across from me being all professional and business like. Its kind of cool that she has so much confidence in this place. FOR THE LAST TIME I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH HER! HAILEY IS JUST MY BEST FRIEND HERE!  
  
Guys I don't know when I could get there. I can't leave Hailey with the Dojo herself. That would be too much work for one person to take care of. Think about it, the two of us split up the classes and we share the paperwork. Although neither one of us had had a vacation in years. I'll talk to her about what we're going to do. This is our business, this is how we survive and live. I'm not sure we could just close the school down for a week or so. I'll have to get back to you on what's going on over here in Middlesex New Jersey.   
  
Your Light Haired Warrior,  
  
Sage Dates  
  
Sage looked at the clock on his computer and saw he had a few minuets before students for the next class would show up so he decided to quickly write Hailey an email to tell her what's going on.  
  
To: I_play_with_swords@Swords.com  
  
Subject: Are we do for Vacation?  
  
Message:  
  
Okay here's the deal. The guys want us to come to Japan to figure this dream bit out. They want you to come because their my guy friends and they want to meet my best girl friend. The two of us deserve a brake besides our few days off here and there for holidays and sick days we haven't had that much time off in ages. Do you think we should close the school down for a week and then take the trip or do you want to stay here while I make the trip? I really need to make this trip. I haven't seen them all together since I left. I've got to get ready for class.  
  
Sage  
  
He sent Hailey the message and stood up and walked around the desk. He heard Hailey telling about the schools code and why they wanted to teach Kendo. "Miss Hunter, I'll take the first class you get the next one. We'll switch for tonight. When you get a chance look over next months calendar to make sure we have extra time. Then go read the email I sent you." Sage was standing by the door.  
  
"Got Cha Mr. Dates." Hailey smiled before she went back to explaining the schools code.  
  
He walked out of the room and went to the back room to change into his uniform. He stood there for a second after changing looking at himself in the mirror. His eyes had grown wiser while his hair took a younger tone to it since he had grown it out. "Look at you Sagy boy. You're a different man now. Maybe I need to go back and remember it." He grabbed his wooden sword from the wall and walked out onto the floor. He sat down in front of the class where there were plastic proteck swords lying around while a CD player sat behind him. There were two flags on the walls: one from Japan and one from America. They showed the two countries of the two people teaching were from. He looked up to see Hailey walking the mother and son to the door thanking them for their time. She walked to the back room. "So how'd you do?"  
  
"He'll be joining once he gets his Doctors permission." She walked into the back room and out of Sage's sight.   
  
"Sounds good. When was the last time we had a vacation from this place?" He asked as she changed. He didn't have to look over there to know she was changing they normally change a bit before the first class.  
  
"I don't know maybe two, three years." She said walking out with her sword. She walked over to him and sat down next to him. "Why do you ask?"   
  
"I was thinking maybe in two or three weeks the two of us can go to Japan? You could meet my friends and we can sort out this dream thing. Since their all having them too." Sage explained. The first two students walked in and took off their shoes in the waiting room. Their mother sat down on one of the benches.   
  
"That would be good. I'll go online and get our tickets during this class. Then I'll draft up the letter saying we'll be closed for personal reason's and add it to the calendar since it would be the first week of next month well be fine." Hailey gave Sage a reassuring smile.   
  
"Thanks Hailey." He watched her stand up. "You've got students Mr. Dates." Sage waved them in and they walked over to two pieces of tape on the floor as Hailey walked back to the office.   
  
"I want you two to stretch quietly until the rest of the class gets here." Sage smiled.  
  
"Yes sir." The two said in unison. They sat down and started stretching.  
  
'I wonder if the guys were that well behaved when they were younger… nah!' he thought. 'I guess its time to go....'  
  
~~~  
  
A/N before you all yell at me for spelling Protect 'proteck' you should know, "Proteck" is company that sells safty training wepions.  
  
Tell me what you think of all the E-Mails! Review leave me messages their fun to read and they help me out. Give me a hand and review please! 


	6. Chapter 6: Fully Dead?

Chapter 6: Fully Dead?  
  
He let the cold water run over his body as he thought about the dream. His brown hair stuck to his face and he closed his eyes trying to remember what Talpa said to him. He remembers hearing the voice of the 'man' that he spend a good amount of his youth fighting.   
  
"No ones ever fully dead." He heard. He remembered the voice from someone he once knew. He was sure it wasn't Talpa's voice but something quieter and sweeter. "They live on after the last blow."   
  
"Who's there?!" the boy questioned stepping out of the shower and finding a towel.  
  
"You need to go back Cye. Back where it started!" The voice faded and left Cye standing there with a towel half way around him. The water dripped down his back onto the floor.   
  
"I'm calling the guys. Including Sage. I don't care if its late over there, I'm calling." He ran to his bed room and got dressed in a pair of shorts and his bathrobe. He walked to the phone and dialed Rowen's cell phone number. There was no answer. He next tried calling his and Ryo's house line. No answer. He also tired Kento's Cell phone. "Why the hell is no one picking up the fucking phones." He called Sage's Dojo because he figured he might be there at this hour.  
  
"Hello Halo's Dojo, Hailey Hunter here. How may I help you." The pleasant voice of a young lady said.  
  
"Hello this is Cye Mouri. May I please speak to Sage Date!" Cye was breathing heavily.  
  
"I'm sorry sir. He's teaching a class right now. May I take a message for him?"   
  
"Hailey, this is his friend Cye from Japan. I know you know about the dreams we've been having. His email told us he told you." Cye was panicking at this point.  
  
"Cye, hold on for a second. I'm going to go see if I can take over his class for a few minuets."  
  
"Kay." He stood there twirling the cord of the phone around his finger. He listen to what sounded like a bunch of people sparing in the background.  
  
"Sage here."  
  
"Sage its Cye! Your going to think I'm crazy…"  
  
"Cye I already think your crazy. But go on."  
  
"Okay I was in the shower thinking about the dreams and I heard this voice. She sounded calm and kind of… umm… yeah… she said something like 'No ones ever fully dead. They live on after the last blow. You need to go back. Back where it started.' Sage I'm getting freaked out. I haven't head voices since we were linked up." Cye kept pacing around the living room.  
  
"Have you told any of the guys about this yet?" He heard the concern in Sages voice.  
  
"No not yet none of them are answering their phones."  
  
"Okay. Here's what I want you to do. Write down what you were thinking about before you heard this weird voice and what she said. Then I want you to finish your shower and then lie down." Sage explained.   
  
"Okay. Give me a call tomorrow kay Sage?"   
  
"Yeah sure. Tell the guys I said hi."  
  
"I will." He heard Sage hang up the phone then he did the same. As he walked back to the bathroom, he heard the phone ring. Letting the answering machine pick up he listened to who it was.   
  
"You Cye Its me Ryo, I'll be stopping by later tonight. If its cool can I crash on the couch? Call my Cell later. Bye." Cye didn't move to answer it. He just stared. It took him a second to realize he still had some shampoo in his hair. He went back to the shower to wash it out.  
  
"Yeah were going back to where it started." 


	7. Chapter 7: Ronin Chat

(A/N: This is a chat room scene so I wrote it as if it was really a chat room)  
  
Chapter 7: Ronin Chat  
  
Friday night rolled around and all of the Ronin Warriors were in a chat room.  
  
Wild_Fire_Starter: How the hell did we all manage to get on line at once?  
  
healing_light: beats the hell out of me I should be working on some paperwork  
  
WaterMan69: I should be out swimming   
  
HotDudeKissyLips: You always swim!  
  
Hardhead11: He's gotta point  
  
WaterMan69: Still!  
  
Know_it_All: Calm down guys.  
  
Wild_Fire_Starter: We should really discuses the dreams shouldn't we?  
  
Know_it_All: yeah  
  
healing_light: I'll bring Hailey in to the room  
  
healing_light: She's been analyzing the dream  
  
Wild_Fire_Starter: Sage why did you tell her about it  
  
Healing_light: I told you, I woke her up when we fell asleep watching movies  
  
Healing_light: Don't you ever read my emails?  
  
Wild_Fire_Starter: Fine what has she found out so far?  
  
(Online Host welcomes I_Play_With_swords into the room)  
  
Healing_Light: Hey Hailey  
  
I_Play_With_swords: Hey Sage who are the rest of the guys in here.  
  
Healing_Light: Guys say your name.  
  
Wild_Fire_Starter: Ryo  
  
WaterMan69: Cye  
  
Hardhead11: Kento  
  
Know_it_All: Mia  
  
HotDudeKissyLips: Rown  
  
HotDudeKissyLips: *Rowen  
  
HotDudeKissyLips: Sorry can't type 2nite  
  
I_Play_With_swords: I'm Hailey  
  
Hardhead11: are you and sage dancing the no no tango?  
  
Healing_Light: KENTO!!!  
  
I_Play_With_swords: What?!  
  
Healing_Light: He's normally better… least he used to be…  
  
I_Play_With_swords: I don't want to kno do I?  
  
Healing_Light: no  
  
Wild_Fire_Starter: so you know of the dreams  
  
I_Play_With_swords: yeah, Sage almost flew off the couch at the TV  
  
HotDudeKissyLips: Told you he never liked TV  
  
Know_it_All: lol  
  
Know_it_All: Hailey, Sage said that you looked up some of his dream?  
  
I_Play_With_swords: Yeah, none of the things he wrote down make scenes  
  
I_Play_With_swords: I mean they do but its like they don't go together  
  
Hardhead11: what do you mean?  
  
I_Play_With_swords: some of the flashes aren't dream symbols but more of memories  
  
I_Play_With_swords: its like his memories are squashing themselves together  
  
I_Play_With_swords: to make sage freak.  
  
Know_it_all: That actually makes sense.   
  
WaterMan69: So your saying were all having freaky flash backs  
  
I_Play_With_swords: yeah kinda  
  
WaterMan69: So how are you explaining the voice I heard  
  
I_Play_With_swords: what voice  
  
WaterMan69: Sage u didn't tell her?  
  
Healing_Light: no  
  
WaterMan69: Ok heres the thing, I was in the shower the other day when I called  
  
WaterMan69: and I heard this voice telling me  
  
WaterMan69: "No ones ever fully dead. They live on after the last blow.   
  
WaterMan69: You need to go back. Back where it started"  
  
I_Play_With_swords: … humm…  
  
(I_Play_With_swords whispers to Healing_Light)   
  
I_Play_With_swords: What happened to you guys when you fought that guy?!  
  
Healing_Light: a lot I'll tell you later  
  
(Healing_Light Closes whisper)  
  
I_Play_With_swords: I don't know what to tell you.   
  
I_Play_With_swords: I've never heard of group dreams  
  
I_Play_With_swords: then telling you to go back and stuff  
  
WaterMan69: you think were all crazy don't ya  
  
I_Play_With_swords: I know Sage is but I cant tell bout you guys  
  
(Hardhead11 whispers to Healing_Light)  
  
Hardhead11: Sage, you girl thinks were crazy  
  
Healing_Light: Maybe shes right  
  
Hardhead11: How do you find these girls?  
  
Healing_Light: I think I met her in Fencing  
  
Hardhead11: That make scese.   
  
(Healing_Light closes whisper)  
  
I_Play_With_swords: I've gotta go, Sage I'll open up tomorrow  
  
I_Play_With_swords: I'll also teach the 3 classes  
  
I_Play_With_swords: Its been fun talk to you guys later.  
  
(I_Play_With_swords has left the room)  
  
WaterMan69: I should head out too  
  
Hardhead11: Me too.  
  
Wild_Fire_Starter: C ya guys  
  
(WaterMan69 has left the room)  
  
(Hardhead11 has left the room)  
  
Know_it_All: I'll talk to you guys later.   
  
(Know_it_All has left the room)  
  
Wild_Fire_Starter: Are we all leaving  
  
Healing_light: yes. I'm gonna go so I can help out tomorrow  
  
(Healing_Light has left the room)  
  
HotDudeKissyLips: Looks like we're the only 2 left  
  
Wild_Fire_Starter: Yeah… What's the point of being in the Ronin chat when its just us 2?  
  
HotDudeKissyLips: I'll IM you in a few bye  
  
(HotDudeKissyLips has left the room)  
  
(Wild_Fire_Starter has left the room) 


End file.
